Being Santa is not so bad at all
by XXX-Sakura-KagamineXXX
Summary: Santa gets sick! No one could deliver the gifts this Christmas! What should they do? But Santa chose someone from the hunters! Can it be, the silver haired vampire hunter that is also a vampire will replace him? R&R No flames okay? Let's be kind! Reviews are appreciated! Genres are, Adventure, fantasy, a little spice of drama, and romance in later chapters!
1. Prologue

Sakura chan: Hey guys! It's September and do you know what it means when September comes? Of course! The BER Months! And the BER months mean Christmas! So here is a Christmasfic for you guys! I'm also inspired to write this one!

Summary: _"For me there is nothing to be happy of, she is the only one who I can be thankful for. In the beginning of these months, there's a special task for me….." _

Prologue

August is now over, and the month of September arrives, it means it is also the start of the BER months. Some of the students are now planning about what they will give to their special someone this Christmas. Of course there will be a Christmas vacation and many of them are planning to come back at their own homes. But one student didn't really cared and it is the bad tempered student and secretly a vampire hunter, Zero Kiryu.

"Hey, what are your gifts and for who is those?"

"I will buy Tamaki an angel figurine with a heart sign and I still don't know what I should give for my friends and family relatives. How about you?" One of those girls said.

"Well, I'll buy Ryuji a black tee shirt and a love letter."

"Kyaa!" They keep babbling those unnecessary things all over again.

Because of irritation Zero stood up and walked out the door and went to a near tree and slept under the shade of the tree. Zero is really a silent and more speaks in his actions not on words.

Meanwhile in the North Pole…

"Oh no! This is a big trouble! Santa will not make it!" Dilly Dolly said. She is one of the elves.

"Santa, Santa, are you alright?" Polly Sally asked.

"I'm fine really, *cough* actually it looks like I'm sick and it is impossible for me to deliver the gifts before Christmas Eve. We should deliver this quickly *cough* *cough*" Santa Clause is in the bed, resting.

"But what should we do?" Lewis Elf was concerned and asked it.

"You should find the special one who is worthy to become the head of this task."

Suddenly the Mirror Pot shone meaning there is someone found. The elves ran to it and pushed it so that Santa could see it."

"Silly-O-Pocky-a-dilly-dally-ho, show us that one who is the one that is worthy to be the replacement of Santa?" They all sang.

The Mirror Pot showed a silvery haired, paled skin and a handsome guy who's sleeping under a shaded tree.

"Oh my Gosh! He's beautiful!" Lewis Elf was fascinated and also the other two.

"He's the one! He's really the one! Later, at 12 am go to him and send this letter and make him approve it!" Santa exclaimed.

"Roger!"

Back at the Cross Academy

Zero skipped, obviously. He really had no intentions attending it. It's already 4 pm already. (A/N: You may say what? He slept that long? Yes because he is working at night!) He should get ready for the hunting, hunting vampires.

He went to his dorm room he bath, get changed and get ready. He ensured his trusted weapon, bloody rose. He looked at his list, it has three vampires,

Name: Ryuuzaki Hiitachi

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Height: 5'6

Weight: 68.8 kg

Race: Former human, vampire

Level: Level E vampire

Victims: 3 ladies, 2 males. 5 murdered.

Name: Megumi Amane

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Height: 4'3

Weight: 62.5 kg

Race: Former human, vampire

Level: Level D (soon to be Level E)

Victims: 5 ladies, 9 men, 3 Kids all murdered

Name: Ichigo Kimihiro

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Height: 5'9

Weight: 69.0 kg

Race: Former Human, vampire

Level: Level D vampire

Victims: 14 females, 5 males (all killed)

As he stared the list he saw again the filthiness of a vampire. As he finished reading it he got ready and took his trusted weapon, bloody rose. For him this weapon is the only thing that he can trust of. He then walked through the door and went to the place where the vampire was located…..

"Give up and just let's make it easy, vampire…."

"**Mr. Hunter….. Why don't we play Hide and Seek? When you found me, I'll make it easy and let you kill me but if you can't find me within 10 minutes, you'll let me kill you…"**

"Do you think I will fall for that? Then you're stupid ones." Zero aimed the gun to the heart of the vampire but when he clicked the trigger the vampire vanished. The bullet hit the wall but not the vampire because there were no dusts on it.

"Where is he?" He said but it hit him, "He was serious….." Zero ran and ran. _"That vampire is really a pain." _he thought. He sensed the vampire, _"It's near the alley"_ Zero ran in there, he saw the vampire but the vampire ran again, the vampire went to left side and Zero followed him until the vampire was cornered.

"Give it up, _vampire."_

"You found me. You're really a great hunter young boy." The vampire stated.

"I assume that you are Ryuuzaki Hiitachi, the one who already killed 3 ladies, 2 males because of your lust for their blood." Zero narrowed his eyes to the vampire.

"It hurts that you're saying it but..." the vampire's eyes look at the ground solemnly, "Yes, it's true. I can't control my hunger even though I tried to control it last months."

"I'm going to ask you, _do you already want to die even before you were listed in the list?" _Zero asked.

"Actually yes, please kill me now, I'm not going to take back my promise, because the woman I loved that I killed before said, promises should be done."

Zero's eyes were widened. He was taken back there. He remembered their promises to each other. One person flashed to his mind, _Yuuki…._ He remembered that she said the she will be her ally forever and she will not leave his side while he also promised that he will not give on everything. But their last promises remarked to his mind, that was their last goodbye. He promised that he would exterminate all of the pureblood including her but she also promised that she will also keep running away from him so that he would have a reason for living.

"What's the problem, Mr. Hunter?"

"Is this really what you want?" Zero aimed the gun to the vampire's heart.

"Yes." The vampire stated. "I'm sure that this is what I want so that I could be free from this filthy monster that is who I am."

"I see. Then Goodbye and Goodnight." He pulled the trigger and in one shot the vampire turned to dusts. But after that he heard the voice of the Level E.

"But also the girl I loved said it's okay to break promises, as long as you don't hurt anyone and make them happy."

He was again surprised, he chuckled, "Yeah, maybe…. 2 more to go."

Sakura chan: There's your chappie one! :D Yay! Sorry if I made it kinda late. Just having writer's block, really. But, hope you enjoyed it. I hope I can update faster. :)

Sore ja!


	2. Mission

Sakura chan: Chapter 2 is now here! Enjoy! :D

Chapter 2: Mission

As Zero finished hunting Ryuuzaki Hiitachi, he went to hunt a Level D, Megumi Amane is the second one who he will kill. Bloody rose is still in his vest. Suddenly he sensed a vampire, again. He felt that it came from the cornered area in the town. He ran for it, until he felt that he was close to the vampire but when he saw the vampire, it was no ordinary vampire. It was a pureblood girl. It was Yuuki….

"_What the heck is she doing here?!" _He thought. Of course he would be surprised! _"Aren't she should be in the manor with Kuran? Speaking of Kuran, where is he? Even Aidou sempai is not with her!"_

Yuuki was walking out. He looked where she came from and he saw that café where she often bought her favorite parfait. It looks like she hadn't notice him. He wanted to go to her but he shook that thought, "_No, I should be away from her…. I can't kill her yet….." _So because of that he just went to the other way and tried to chase that Former Human…

Yuuki's POV

"_Zero's scent…. it's near…." _Yuuki smelt that fragrance… that nostalgic scent that calms her heart….. "_Zero…"_

"_Wait? Why is he here? Did he notice my scent too? Will he kill me now? But why isn't he coming near me?" _That is the questions running to her mind. To play with it, she just walked out and after some seconds Zero ran to the other way, "_Oh, maybe he's__on a hunt. That makes sense… So…. If he is on a hunt, it means that there is a level D or E vampire here. I need to go ran away from here."_

Yuuki ran and ran. Until….. someone fell down from the roof. And it is in front of her.

"Hello there, little girl. You smell delicious! May I taste from you?" A Woman asked her. Yuuki clutched the scythe. But when the vampire is going to attack her, she was stunned but she was surprised, there was a bang and the vampire was shot. That nostalgic fragrance was so near again. Again it calmed her. The vampire was shot near her heart.

"You bastard!"

"Don't ever touch her, vampire." He hissed.

The vampire once again tried to attack Yuuki but Zero protected her. He turned her back and Zero received the scratch. It's good that it was just a minor scratch.

"You really know how to piss me off… Don't you? Yuuki don't just stand there!"

Yuuki took the Artemis and it transformed to a Scythe. "

"Yuuki corner her and I will take care of this."

"I understand."

As the vampire started to attack them, Yuuki defended their selves by blocking the vampire's attack. Yuuki shook her scythe and the vampire released its grip to the scythe as Yuuki shook it harder the vampire flew off and she hit a wall, so badly.

The two ran to the vampire and cornered it.

"Give up." Both of them said.

"Please…. kill me… now…. before I hurt someone else…. Someone innocent!" The vampire cried it looks like she was telling it while she still has her control.

"I don't want to be this kind of creature! This is the reason why I killed so many innocent people!" The two of them looked at the vampire silenced of how the words are somewhat exact of what the young hunter always says to the brunette vampire."

"Then, if that is your wish..." The silver haired hunter rose his gun and pointed it to the vampire he was ready to shoot it until...

"Wait! Zero, don't shoot her! I know maybe there is a way for her to live!"

"I... I know... you are the vampire princess... Yuuki..sama, but... if I am just going to live...here...then I will just suffer...for being.. this kind of creature... so kill me now! Please! I want to die of still having my consciousness! So please, kill me."

"But..."

"Yuuki, if you really cared for her, then you will just grant her wish... for herself since she don't want to hurt anyone..." He turned his daze to the princess and said, "That is what a true human wants, right..." he looked down at the ground, "to avoid someone to be hurt because of himself..."

"Zero..." she thought about it, "I get it."

BANG!

They turned their daze to the vampire who is trying to struggle for her consciousness. "Please kill me now!"

"Well then, goodnight..." And he shoot the vampire, straight through the heart. The vampire turned into a dust but Zero, again,heard a faintly voice, the voice came from the vampire, and she said, "Thank you very much."

The young brunette smiled and said faintly, "You're welcome." but after she said that she fainted, but luckily the young hunter caught her easily.

"Yuuki? Yuuki... Yuuki!... YUUKI!" Panic rose to him. Why did Yuuki fainted? That is what he thought. _Oh, it's also still bright here. So that's it._He carried the princess, (A/N: It is a piggy-back-ride :D) He walked and walked. It is like the old times when they were just kids, two weeks after Kaien took him after that tragedy. He remembered one of it,

_~Past~_

It was a snowy day, two weeks before Christmas. Yuuki took him out side, "Zero kun, let's go out and play!" The chocolate-haired girl looked at the silver-haired boy who don't have any expressions. "I don't want to..." "Please!" Yuuki put a pout, young Zero tried not to fall to it but when Yuuki used her puppy-dog eyes and looked like that she was going to cry, "Okay! I get it. Just don't cry!" "Yay!"

They put on their coats and went outside. The girl was running and the boy is just walking but the boy still managed to follow the girl.

"Wow! The trees and also the roads are covered of snow!"

"Yeah..."

"What's the matter, Zero kun?"

"Don't mind me, it's noth-" The young brunette threw a ball of snow right through his face. The boy is still emotionless but the the girl is laughing so hard.

"I got you there, Zero kun!" The girl is still laughing and she ran but unfortunately, she tripped.

"Ouch!" The young girl cried, Zero ran to the girl who is looking at her knees.

"Do you know that your so clumsy?" The girl's tears didn't stop flowing, "Do you think you can stand?" "Maybe." The girl said. Zero held her hand and helped her to stand but she fell but Zero caught her. He sighed.

"Here." Zero sat. "What is that?" "Just hop on." The girl followed the boy's instruction _Oh, it's a piggy-back-ride_, the girl put her arms around the boy's neck and the boy stood up and walked back to the Chairman's villa.

_"Zero's hair smelled like lavenders..." _After a few minutes of walking the girl fell asleep. The boy realized it and he held the girl tightly so she will not fall down. When he reached the villa the girl is still asleep, so she went to her bedroom and laid her there. When the boy is about to walk out the door someone gripped onto his sleeve he looked back and saw that the girl is gripping his sleeves.

"What is it?"

"Thank you for carrying me."

"It's nothing, just go to sleep."

"Can you..."

"What?"

"Can you stay here, please..."

"Why?"

"I can't go to sleep. Please stay here."

He hesitated but the girl really wants to. "Okay."

The boy climbed to the bed and he cover them with the blanket. "Now go to sleep." And the girl fell to the land of dreams...

~PRESENT~

As he walked, Zero sensed a new pureblood. It is Kaname. He saw him and the the pureblood stood there.

"She's fine..." Zero carried the girl and Kaname took her.

"I see. You're doing a great job of playing the role knight.

Zero's teeth clenched. "I am no property of anyone." She looked straight through Kaname's eyes, "Because I am the owner of my own." He walked away.

When he went back to his apartment he took a bath, changed his clothes and went to sleep. Until someone shook him.

"Mmmm..."

"Hey mistery! Open your eyes! Wake up!" A tiny little voice rang to his eyes.

Zero opened his eyes, and what he saw, shocked him...

Sorry for updating so long! I was just too busy at my school and our exam is coming! But after the exams I'll have a sem-break!

I really enjoyed writing this one! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!

Next chapter: A new mission. See ya! Sorry also I don't proof-read anything :D

~Sakura Chan~


End file.
